


Heat (Eligius Rex)

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: All I write is porn now apparently, Animal Play, Brick!Vert can top like Hell, Dirty Talk, M/M, Posessive!Javert, Smut, That's it, The summary says it all, Valjean loves it, talk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Javert removed his hands to stop and study the man writhing beneath him with a hungry gaze.  “You wail like a bitch in heat when I touch these,” he growled, pupils blown and hair mussed wildly, “Should I take you like one?”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat (Eligius Rex)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anon on Tumblr who asked for Valvert animal play a few weeks ago. I hope this counts?

  
“It seems I’ve managed to lure a saint into my bed,” Javert growled, reaching across Valjean’s bare chest and carding his fingers through the hair there, a fond yet predatory gleam in his eyes.  
  
“Y-you’ve... _God_ ,” he moaned as Javert roughly palmed his erection, twisting a nipple just hard enough to hurt through the pleasure. “God, I couldn’t be a saint, not with you.”  
  
Javert removed his hands to stop and study the man writhing beneath him with a hungry gaze.  “You wail like a bitch in heat when I touch these,” he growled, pupils blown and hair mussed wildly, “Should I take you like one?”  
  
Valjean fairly fainted at that, moaning and grasping at the other man’s hands, pressing them to his hips.  “God, Javert.  _Please_.”

It took only seconds for Javert to haul the man up until he was on all fours, ass displayed shamlessly before him.  Javert grinned, all teeth and raw desire at the sight, bringing his cock to rub up and down Valjean’s cleft and causing the man to jerk backwards needily.  
  
“Want my cock, do you?” he prompted, squeezing at the man’s ass as he spoke and sending sparks shooting through Valjean’s belly at every word.  “Want me to fill you up like a mare, like a prized breeder?  Ask for it, Jean, or you’ll get none of it.”  
  
Valjean whined, certain he was going to peak even before his cock was touched.  “Please, Javert, I am yours, yours to-to fill and _please, Javert_!”   
  
Placated, Javert growled and reached for the oil, slicking his cock with wet, messy strokes before prodding a thick finger into Valjean, not yet ready to hit him deep enough for him to come.  
  
“You’ve loosened, Jean,” he said, smirking as he easily thrust another finger into the man.  “Am I so thick as to stretch you so?  I know no one else has had you.  My Jean is strong enough to fight them off, waiting for me...”  
  
Valjean moaned and thrust backwards against Javert’s fingers, letting the other man give his ass a firm smack before lifting his hips and shamelessly curling his back, body begging for the greater fullness Javert could provide.  
  
“Ha, finally ready now?”  Javert asked huskily, positioning himself before Valjean and sliding in with one long movement, a hand coming to rest on the nape of Valjean’s neck.   “You’re leaking all over the sheets, I see. God, I don’t think I’ll even have to touch you...”   
  
Any words either man spoke after that were lost as Javert began to rock his hips, sliding deeper into Valjean as he, true to prediction, came all over his own belly and bedclothes after only several thrusts.  Javert, despite being the younger man, took longer, Valjean spending the moments after his peak enjoying the feel of his lover’s hand gently stroking down his back and settling on his hip as the man’s thick cock continued to pump in and out of him. 

Finally, Javert buried himself to the hilt and spent himself inside Valjean with a low growl, the other man humming contentedly as he felt the warmth of his lover’s come fill him, blocked momentarily from escaping his body.  Javert quickly withdrew, however, leaving Valjean on all fours, his face flushing as he felt the liquid begin to leak out and run down the back of his thighs.  
  
“So much always comes out,”  Javert remarked dryly from against a pillow, watching the sheets stain further as Valjean flipped over onto his back, assuming his customary place nestled against Javert’s side.  “Ha, I’d be a fine stallion indeed- virile, I’d say.”  
  
“Yes,”  Valjean murmured, leaning his head contentedly against the other man’s shoulder.  “A shame we were not horses.”   
  
Javert snorted at that, wrapping a tan arm around Valjean’s shoulders and stroking his hair.  “I’d hardly be able to talk during the act if I was a horse, now would I?” he replied, sliding his hand down Valjean’s chest to give one of his nipples a final pinch.  
  
“And we both know my saint does indeed enjoy hearing more than sermons, I believe.”    
  
  



End file.
